Run For Your Life
by M.P-chan
Summary: During a heist, Aoko realizes she isn't entirely immune to a certain Phantom Thief's charm. For Kirite.
1. Chapter 1

**M.P-chan:** Well guys, it's been awhile. I'm busy doing NaNoWriMo, but I had the inspiration for this fanfic so I wanted to get it down before I lost to writer's block. This is a very early Christmas present to Chocolaty Taste aka Kirite (it's so early, it's not even Thanksgiving yet). Anyway, I hope she likes it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magic Kaito or the song Cowboy Casanova. They belong to Gosho Aoyama and Carrie Underwood respectively. Please don't sue me.

**Run For Your Life**

"Well, hello there, Princess. I thought you wouldn't show."

His confident grin sickens her at the same time it sends her heart rate sky high.

His white-gloved hand strokes her cheek with one, slim finger. He's barely touching her, but her breath catches. She leans in to his touch, all while cursing herself, but her body seems to have a mind of its own.

"I wasn't planning on showing, and I'm only here to laugh at your pathetic attempts to steal a treasure that my dad is going to make sure you don't get."

"Hmmm. Well, then I better get going. I'd hate to disappoint and deprive you of the show." His finger slowly moves from her check to her lips, tracing them.

She parts them slightly, and he leans in his lips only centimeters from hers. She closes her eyes and feels certain that he's going to kiss her, but when nothing happens, she opens them to find him gone.

She swears and wonders if it's because she let him touch her or if it's because she didn't want him to stop.

She doesn't like the answer she gets.

_He's like a curse, he's like a drug_

_You'll get addicted to his love_

_You wanna get out, but he's holding you down_

'_Cause you can't live without one more touch_

She looks over the railings on the roof and her gaze falls on a huge crowd of cheering fans of his. They are calling for him, waiting anxiously for his appearance, for his magic, for his performance.

The loudest cheers are from various girls and women, all starry-eyed and eager. They want him in more ways than one. It disgusts her even as she realizes she's probably the same.

Still, she wonders how many of them he's granted those one-night wishes for. She wonders how many of them regret it. She wonders how many of them are still hoping for more than dream-length seductions. She wonders how many hearts he's broken. And most of all, she wonders if her heart is next.

_He's a good time, cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_He looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

And hour later he's back, the police cars' sirens can still be heard in the distance. They won't be finding him tonight, after all, who'd think to look for him with the Inspector's daughter?

"Did you like the show? I added the fireworks just for you."

Her arms are crossed against her chest, telling him to stay away, while giving an air of defiance. "Do you say things like that to all the girls?"

He shrugged. "Only sometimes, and even then, I'm never serious."

She glares at him. "And they fall for that?"

"Well, you should know." His confident smirk has returned, and she feels like his eyes can see through her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm definitely not one of your little toys down there making a show of displaced obsession."

"But they're a hell of a lot more honest than you." He voice is nothing short of amused. And he steps down from the railing and takes two steps towards her. "But I'm not lying this time. They really were for you."

"Liar."

_Don't even look in his eyes_

_He'll tell you nothing but lies_

_And you wanna believe but you won't be deceived_

_If you listen to me and take my advice_

"Aww, I'm hurt. Would it kill you to trust me?"

"Do you seriously want me to answer that question?"

He's now right next to her, but he's only touching her with his voice, a texture darker than night and sweeter than chocolate. And all the while, she's telling herself not to give in.

"I think the one who's afraid of that answer is you, not me." He slowly walks around behind her, leaning so he's whispering in her ear. "But why is that, do you think?"

His breath his warming her chilled skin and sending goose bumps all down her arms, and for a moment, she can't think.

"B-because, y-you're an evil, womanizing demon who doesn't know what a heart is for."

_Run run away, don't let him mess with your mind_

_He'll tell you anything you wanna hear_

_He'll break your heart, it's just a matter of time_

_But just remember_

The bastard just chuckles and takes her hand in his. "If I'm such an evil," he kisses her palm, "womanizing," he kisses the inside of her wrist, "demon," he brings her finger to his lips, lightly sucking the tip, his eyes gazing into hers intently, "then push me away."

Her other hand finds itself on his shoulder. She all ready to do what he suggests and is surprised when her hand pulls him closer, and she finds herself pinned against the stairway, his mouth covering hers. She can taste his tongue, it's seductive warmth seeking hers.

Her hand is still in his, though has pinned it above her head, while the other, traitorous one seems to be trying to tug his coat off.

A strangled moan escapes her as his free hands slides under her skirt and up her thigh, the fabric of his glove grazing her.

It's the jolt of pleasure as he rubs his thumb across her hip that startles her awake for this trance and she violently shoves him to the ground.

"Y-you PERVERT!" Even as she yells the accusation, her voice is uneven and her breathing is incriminatingly ragged.

He sits up and grins mischievously up at her. "I like this side of you. It's much more honest. We should do this again sometime, but I have a jewel to return."

Her face is a mixture of shock and humiliation as she says, "But didn't you show up tonight to steal it?"

He winks at her before disappearing a cloud of smoke. "Yes, but I stole something else that's a whole lot more valuable."

She finds herself alone. A blue moon shines down on her like a spotlight, illuminating the rooftop and it seems like it's rubbing her defeat in her face.

She swears and isn't surprised to hear the whisper of his victorious laughter.

_He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

_Oh, you better run for your life_

**M.P-chan: **Well, that's that! This is my first time actually writing anything like a kiss, so I was kinda embarrassed and nervous about it. But it's surprisingly easy once you get over the embarrassment, so I'm glad I was able to write Aoko x Kaitou KID for you all (especially Kirite). Byebye and wish me luck for NaNoWriMo! See you guys again soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**M.P-chan:** The second part of my intentioned oneshot. Well, consider this my happy thanksgiving to all you readers out there!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dective Conan or Magic Kaito. They belong to Gosho Aoyama.

**Run For You Life – Part 2**

With a jolt she awakens and sits up, a little dizzy from the sudden movements. As her mind clears and her eyes adjust to the light, she can hear the various sounds of summer: birds singing, insects chirping, a lawnmower a few houses down, car speeding on the highway in the distance. All reminding her that she is in her front yard on a nice Saturday afternoon, not on a rooftop armed with a mop awaiting an out of sight adversary.

She picks up her magazine, tossed aside as she had slowly drifted into unconsciousness, and fans herself with it. It's pretty hot even for June.

"Aoko!" Kaito's cheerful, untroubled voice calls out. She smiles as hears a pop and a puff of magic smoke appears. Suddenly her mind remembers a different, more mature voice, contradictorily both apathetic and teasing. She can almost see a man's form slowly unveiled as the smoke clears. She frowns and shakes the images out of her head.

When the remaining smoke clears, it is Kaito she really sees. Happy-go-lucky, boyish Kaito with a smile that warms her more than the sunshine on her skin. Aoko is pleased to see him, even though she saw him just yesterday. Meeting the boy who always gives her butterflies in her stomachache out here in the daylight feels normal, safe, happy. It makes her think that maybe last night really was all a dream, and it's over, and she's not a traitor, and she's still alright.

"Hey Kaito. Glad to see you." She gives him her smile, and she's glad it's genuine.

"But we hung out yesterday?" His voice is confused. He reaches his hand out, and ruffles her hair, probably sticking out in weird ways for sleeping in the grass. A stray hair falls out of into her face and tucks it behind her ear, and she can almost feel someone else's hand stroking her cheek, his gaze piercing her heart.

She swats his hand hand away, her face a blushing scarlet. "Y-yeah, we did, didn't we? Silly me! Of course we did! I-I guess it seems longer is all . . ."

His reaction is somewhat delayed. He looks shocked, then confused. He opens his mouth to say something then closes it. A look of realization appears, though as to what, she's clueless. "Well, that okay, as long as you," he flips her skirt, and her blush darkens, only this time it's in anger as she gives him a light punch (it seems she's forgotten her mop today), "you cheer up."

She felt his hand when he flipped her skirt, and for a moment, it felt as if she were somewhere else. The brush of satin on her leg, the grip on her wrist, and the lips brushing against her. All of those sensations seemed to barrel over her. She wasn't Aoko chasing after the beloved childhood friend who played a prank. She was Aoko the night before on the roof of that building swinging her mop back and forth uselessly as she tried attack a nonexistent entity, trying to completely erase the guilt and frustration and the feelings that she must be the most terrible person alive.

And suddenly she was crying and sobbing and she had to admit that last night DID happen. And she DID meet Kaitou KID last night and they DID kiss, and why, oh why didn't she push him away? Why didn't she have the strength to keep her stupid hormones in check and shove that spineless thief off the side of the building?

And what would happen if someone found out? Her dad . . . no, her dad would NEVER find out. Ever. Aoko didn't think she could go on if he found out. What would he think of her? That man was a criminal, and enemy of the peace! Her father's enemy and obsession and work. And she made out with him!

And what about Kaito? He would-

Two gentle arms wrapped around her shoulders in a comforting way. She leaned against his shoulder and sniffled. "T-thanks."

"Don't mention it." He patted her back. "You want to talk about it?"

She shook her head violently, burying her face into the crevice between his neck and shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better, I liked your choice of color. Pink suits you."

She laughed a bit. "If I wasn't feeling completely miserable, I'd beat you up for that."

Aoko can feel him smile. "I know you would." She can't help smiling into his shirt. She closes her eyes, exhausted all over again, and wraps her arms around his waist. Breathing in his scent she can't help but find it strangely familiar. But before she can place it, Aoko is lost to her dreams, and this time, the one she's dreaming of is _him_.

**M.P-chan:** In case you were wondering, the scent is Kaitou KID's cologne. He slipped up and forgot to wash it off, which is why she hasn't connected it to Kaito before. The "him" in the final sentence, is most likely referring to Kaito, but I left it ambiguous. Anyway, I hope everyone had a really great thanksgiving!


	3. Chapter 3

**M.P-chan:** Looking at this, it's been about two years since **Run For Your Life** was first written. I had hoped to complete it in three parts, but looks like it will be at least four (hopefully no more than five).

Someone at some point had asked me for Kaito's thoughts on what's going on, so I began this fic with a focus on his point to view, but really, it's always been a fic about Aoko, so I don't think there'll be much more beyond this from him. He's definitely in the background in comparison to Aoko and KID, and part of KID's allure (especially in DC-verse) is that you never know what he's thinking.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this addition to the story just as much as the first two. The rest of the story is pretty solid in my head so I hope to finish it soon (really, I mean it this time) Please read and review so I can know your thoughts as I'm writing out the finals chapters.

**Disclaimer:** For the last time, I do not own Magic Kaito. Please go bother someone else.

**Run for Your Life – Part 3**

Kaito checks his watch again. 15 minutes until showtime. He relaxes and sits down on the office building's roof, still in his school uniform. He stares unseeingly at the crowds bellow him. More and more of KID's fans are arriving, swarming the streets and making things difficult for traffic. The police arrived much earlier, of course, but now many of them are trying to deal with the general chaos.

The heist isn't for another half hour and all his tricks are set up, so now all he does is wait. He's been keeping himself busy intentionally, but now that he has this time to himself, he's thinking the very thoughts he's been trying to avoid.

Aoko. What was he going to do about her? He hadn't seen her since . . .

Kaito turns a fluorescent shade of red, and counts himself lucky that no one is there to witness the cracks in his poker face. What had he been thinking? He hadn't. That was why he was stuck in this mess in the first place.

B-but, she'd been so _cute_ right then, he argued with his mind, he hadn't been able to help himself.

And that had resulting in KID kissing Aoko and making her cry.

The last thing he'd wanted was for Aoko to cry like that. She'd looked exhausted, not physically, but mentally like what had had happened on the rooftop was still plaguing her.

When he'd come onto her that night, he was only trying to make her more give up on trying to get KID. Upset her, have her stay home, nice and safe, and leave it at that. He'd wholly expected her to beat him up, fight back . . . anything really. Except _that_.

If it had been any other girl, he wouldn't be surprised. But Aoko _hated_ KID. He hadn't expected his seduction techniques to actually work on her. So when she pulled him closer . . . Ok, Kaito was man enough to admit it. He'd lost himself a bit there. But did she have to cry about it?

He remembers the wetness of his T-shirt after he held her that afternoon, and immediately feels guilty. But for some reason he's irritated and he can't put his finger on why. Except he can, and it's ridiculous and it doesn't make sense for him to be . . . jealous.

KID is him, after all. But he had always thought, no, hoped that Aoko preferred Kaito, but when KID gets further with her than him, no, Kaito (KID _is_ him, dammit), what does that say about his chances with her?

Ughh! That's not what he should be thinking about! He has to fix things! He has to finish the job! All he has to do is push a few more buttons, then Aoko will hate him irrevocably, and then she'll . . . cry some more. Dammit! How did he get stuck in this situation again? Right, a combination of hormones and ill planning. Curse them.

He supposed he could-

The alarm on his watch goes off. It's time to start the heist. Hesitantly, he pulls out the bundle of white fabric from his backpack. He glares at it for a moment, before putting it on. Being mad at himself won't help the heist go any smoother.

Inside the huge, dark room, Aoko stood in the corner, letting the shadows cast by the moon hide her from view and tightly held her mop as close to her as possible, her knuckles white as struggled to keep her hands from shaking.

She'd been hiding there about half an hour, waiting for the heist to begin and Kaitou KID to arrive. The museum room had a wall of windows facing the outside, from which the moonlight came pouring in, and three sold walls with doors. The lights were off and only the soft, tiny red glow from the security cameras gave any indication of security.

The "jewel" KID was set to steal was on the other side of the museum one floor up, completely out of the way to this room, the dinosaur exhibit. Hakuba-kun and her father were waiting for KID with the "jewel" while Aoko waited for the heist to end with the real jewel in a safe. Guards were posted at every exit and entrance (it wouldn't do to alert KID to the location of the _real_ jewel by having too much security concentrated in one place.

Still, she had to keep reminding herself _why_ she was involved with a KID heist after last week . . . to prove to herself that last time had been a fluke and that she was still trustworthy enough to be given responsibility on a KID heist (not that she has explained any of this to her dad).

And yet . . . did she have to do it on _this_ heist, in _this_ room? She hesitantly looked to the ground beside her, seeing the huge, ominous skeleton's shadow. She shivered and clung to her mop even more.

Dinosaurs were cool and all, but at night they were just _scary_.

But one thought was scarier. She was going to meet KID tonight. There wasn't a singly doubt of that. Even though he should be targeting the room guarded by her father and Hakuba-kun, before the evening was through, he'd make it there. Because somehow, he always seemed to _know_ what they were trying to hide from him.

And that doubtless self-assurance that he would show up felt like yet another betrayal. Shouldn't she have faith in her father? Shouldn't she have faith in the Kaitou KID taskforce made of officers she'd known and trusted since she was a child?

And it was those thoughts, even more than the giant dinosaur skeletons that made her shiver as she stood alone in a darkened room, waiting for a man she knew without doubt would come.

And that's when the security alarm began to ring.

**M.P-chan:** Like I said before the rest should come out shortly, but please review so I can know readers' opinions as I'm writing the end.

As for what else to expect from me, someone offered to beta my Hetalia fanfics, so expect something from that fandom. I'm still looking for help with Lies and Nocturne as well as a Heiji x Kazuha fanfic, so if anyone has some extra time to spare this summer, send me a private message!


	4. Chapter 4

**M.P-chan:** Well, here's the next chapter. Although it closes rather cleanly, I do plan for one more chapter, as before, please enjoy and review. I read every comment and they encourage me whenever I get stuck writing new material.

I always wanted to write a story set in a dinosaur museum at night. Obviously, this one's not just a dinosaur museum, but it does contain an exhibit. I really like dinosaurs and used to go visit them all the time as a kid, but I always thought, "Wouldn't those bones be super creepy at night?" I think that KID's ability to seduce Aoko in such a place is really a testament to his superpowers.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magic Kaito.

**Run For Your Life – Part 4**

The sudden startling ring of the security alarm filled Aoko with a feeling akin to excitement. It was not the type of joyful elation, but the adrenaline rush you feel before a typhoon hits.

She could feel her heartbeat pulsing rapidly as she concentrated on the sensation of her mop's wooden handle in her clenched hands, trying to block out the shouts and running footsteps of police officers throughout the building and the muffled noise of excited crowds outside.

She stood there for some time, trying to calm herself while she saw signs of a familiar routine.

Aoko felt and heart a small explosion . . . probably KID using his stage magic to break the building's security.

She got her confirmation when the alarm stopped and electricity from other parts of the building shut down, causing the view outside the window to become dimmer and emphasizing the stars.

With the small red light of the security camera gone, Aoko was even more aware of the giant skeletons throughout the room, their jaws open in silent screams. She did her best to repress a shiver.

After a few more minutes of anxious waiting, she saw search lights appear in the sky out the window, scanning for signs of KID's white glider. The police had lost sight of him.

The main door of the entrance to the exhibit opened. Aoko's heart almost stopped at the intrusion until she saw it was just Officer Akaishi, one of the two guards assigned to the room. "Oh, it's just you! You almost scared me!"

He smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. Just came in to check up on you and the jewel to make sure you're both still safe."

He walked over to her and knelt down in front of the safe. "Things are pretty hectic out there."

She nodded. "I heard the explosion. I guess KID got away."

"Yeah, but we're still going to do our best to find him. Officer Sakaeguchi went to provide backup when the alarm rang and the Inspector asked for immediate support," Officer Akaishi explained as gave his walkie-talkie a tap with his finger and his other hand fiddled with the safe's lock.

"I see . . ." Aoko replied. Her gaze settled on the floor, thoughts streaming through her head. Where was Kaitou KID? Why hadn't he come for the jewel yet? What would would happen when he arrived? They couldn't very well have a private conversation *ahem* she couldn't very well read him the riot act in front of poor, clueless Officer Akaishi. That would mean risking word getting back to her father. And come to think of it, why hadn't -

She glanced over at her mop, still in her hands. She took a deep breath. "Officer Akaishi, may I ask you a question?"

The low lightening from the window prevent her from seeing his expression. "Yes, Aoko-chan?"

"I was just wondering . . . when did Officer Sakaeguchi leave?"

"Shortly after the alarm first rang."

"In other words, before the explosion."

"Yes. He wouldn't have been ordered to leave, otherwise."

"I thought so. But why do you suppose that so long after the explosion _did_ occur, Officer Sakaeguchi did not return? I would suppose the safety of the genuine jewel would take priority over catch Kaitou KID, when was only one of the two officers to were supposed to know where the genuine jewel was being kept . . ."

Officer Akaishi stepped back from the safe. When he answered, his voice was different and darkly familiar. "That is because, my dear Aoko-chan, when he did return, I knocked him up, stole his uniform and locked him up with the equally unconscious Officer Akaishi in the storage closet down the hall."

"Storage closet?" she asked was she watch him remove his police uniform to reveal his signature white suit which was without a single wrinkle. She noted in her unsurprise at KID's identity, that was more miraculous than any of the other magic she'd witnessed from him yet.

"Ah, don't worry. I left a polite sign on the door. They'll be found soon enough, once the electricity comes back on." He carefully tore off the fake facial skin with one hand as the other reached inside his coat to pull out his monocle and top hat, which he immediately donned.

Aoko revoked her previous thought. The top hat seemingly stored in negative space was probably his most magical trick.

But rather than tell him any of this, she instead gave a rather unladylike snort, "I'm sure they will be most grateful for you incredible thoughtfulness and generosity.

He gave a polite smile. "I do my best," he conceded. "I don't suppose you be feeling equally thoughtful and generous to the effect of giving me the code to the safe?

She gave him a hard look.

KID shrugged his shoulders. "It was worth a try . . . But –" He took a step toward her. She took a step back, her shoulder bumping against the wall behind her. Her mind immediately jumped to a certain rooftop two nights previously. "Now I'll have to try another form of persuasion."

Aoko didn't think she was supposed to like the sound of that as much as she secretly did. But it was all his fault. Really. No one should be able to sound that – she blushed when the first word to come to mind was "sexy" – in a situation like this.

If KID was confused by her flushed reaction, he showed no sign of it.

"W-what kind of persuasion . . ." Did she sound as stupid as she thought she did? What was she doing? The correct response should be to yell at him, call him a pervert, and attempt to beat him with her mop. They'd been through this a thousand times . . . Then he'd evade her swings and tease her and then she'd –

Aoko's thought processes shut down. That routine sounded familiar and she didn't want to think about it. She didn't know why, but she had the feeling that it would lead to very unpleasant things, and – Oh look! There's Kaitou KID! Better take care of that problem and forget about this tangent completely!

Aoko swung her mop, but the thief caught his left hand and leaned in. "Don't worry, I'm not going to her you . . ." His hand slowly, sensually, trailed down the handle of her mop to her hand as he gently unwrapped her fingers from the handle. It dropped to the floor with a thud, but Aoko barely heard it over the returned pounding in her heart.

His fingers slid over her and up her arm, resting on the side of her face.

For a single moment, Aoko felt her heart lurch, a desperate warning to stop before it was all over, and she found herself kissing him. All by herself.

And this time, she couldn't blame Kaitou KID. She couldn't run away and pretend she didn't have to take responsibility for this.

Aoko was kissing Kaitou KID. And she was liking it very, very much.

By this time, she was no longer acting alone. KID was reacting rather enthusiastically if she may say so. Just as the last time this had happened, he had her pressed up against the wall, but this time his hands did not roam. They seemed content merely to hold her to him, with only their kisses expressing passion.

And it was while they were like this, clung together in the darkened room that she finally made herself ask _why?_

What was it about Kaitou KID that had her putty in his hands, kissing him even though she knew she'd hate herself for it tomorrow and would never be able to look her father in the face again?

And no, it wasn't just that KID was a really amazing kisser (though she grudgingly had to admit he was), or because his mysterious aura lent him a kind a sensual irresistibility (though she admitted that was part of it . . .)

Slowly, she opened her eyes . . . and found herself caged. The moon had risen and its light cast the shadows of the fossils across the wall, their ribs forming an impression of a cage against her and KID's bodies.

KID's eyes were shut, his monocle pressing lightly against her forehead as his tongue flicked against her lips. Helplessly, she let him in, her sense of being trapped only becoming even more overwhelming.

Meanwhile, her body was absorbing various sensations. The length and texture of his hair, the strength and touch of his hands, the curve of his face, the width of his shoulders, the warmth of his body, even a small part of the echo of his voice . . . Aoko had never been kissed by anyone else, but KID's body was familiar.

It was a body she had known almost as long as she could remember. The hair she had cut once to the horror of his mother when they were in second grade, his hands which had given her a rose with his magic, his face which became more and more like a man's every year, his shoulders she'd lain against when he'd given her a piggy back ride, his warmth as he'd comforted her yesterday, and his voice – his voice she'd heard a thousand times over many years . . .

What Aoko had subconsciously felt in KID – had searched for in KID – and was still searching for in his embrace – was not the phantom thief at all.

It was an echo. The echo of a boy she'd known and loved since she was a little girl, even if she'd hadn't always known it.

KID was definitely different from Kaito. KID was _not_ a boy in high school. KID _was_ a jewel thief. Kaitou KID did _not_ have Kaito's sweetness. But he _did_ see her as a woman. KID was an enemy of her father. But he did not have years of friendship with her to risk in a single kiss.

KID was similar to Kaito. And not just physically. She feel a shadow of Kaito's mischievousness in KID's knowing and chaotic grins. She found herself comparing their magic, their personalities, and their morality. Even their "same old routine" was essentially the same if more ill-natured.

In ways she hasn't wanted to admit to herself until now, Kaitou KID was essentially an older, darker Kaito. Perhaps what she has been seeking in KID was an older Kaito who could accept her, an older Kaito who did more with his abilities than playground pranks . . . even if his pursuits were far from pure.

It was in this realization that Aoko realized she had nothing left to hold her to KID but guilt and her own insecurity. In the corner of her eye, she saw the search lights, still scanning the sky, and she knew what she had to do.

Slowly, she raised both hands, and pressed her palms against KID's shoulders and shoved.

There was a flicker of surprise in his eyes, before the reflecting light of his monocle obscured his expression and completed his poker face.

Aoko picked up her broom and swung at him. He dodged. Of course.

"I think it's time for you to go."

"So soon? And you were so enthusiastic . . ."

Aoko glared at him. Then softened her gaze and shook her head at him. She wouldn't get angry at him. Just this once. After all, this time had been her fault.

"No, I wasn't kissing _you_. There's someone else I love, and you remind me of him. I'm afraid I've used you."

He let out a strangled laugh. "That isn't a very characteristic thing for you to say."

"No, it isn't. Which is why I'm changing. I'm sorry if I led you on, but I honestly don't really care that much about what you think of me. Still, I can't ever like myself if I stay the way I am, so I want to be able to be a person who can honestly tell him my feelings. If I'm going to do that, I'm going to have to stay away from you. This is the last time I'm going to get in the way of one of your heists. After all, it's dad's job to catch you, and I know that next time he will, so watch out!"

Kaitou KID looked at her for a very long moment, watching the returned fire in her eyes that he hadn't seen in quite some time, in spite of her usual hot blooded demeanor when it came to him. She looked flushed and determined and very much alive. He loved her that way most of all.

"Then I guess this is goodbye for us."

"It is."

KID then did the most unexpected thing. He gave her a smile. Not one of his grins, but a real smile. And it was full of so much tenderness, she could swear she had seen it before.

"This new you, Aoko-chan, I think I rather like her. I wish you well."

He turned to go.

"Oh, and KID?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"You can leave the jewel when you leave."

KID sighed. "Well, it was worth a try."

He turned around and placed the jewel back in her outstretched hand before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Aoko walked over to the window and looked out at the night's sky, her fear of the dinosaur exhibit's fossils forgotten. "The moon is really pretty tonight."

And even though she couldn't see him, she knew he had heard, and felt his smile. And this time, she was smiling too.

**M.P-chan:** As I said, the next chapter will be the last. This has been a long fic, but I'm so happy you guys have kept with me this long. I'd be really happy to know how you guys have liked it. See you soon in Part 5!


End file.
